


Guess Who's 'Knot' Cleaning?

by MusicalJellyfish



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monster Boy, Rimming, really really dirty, top!sei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/pseuds/MusicalJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice chunk of smut for my boyfriend's and my ClearSei Raptor AU. Unbeta'd, so forgive any glaring errors in spelling. I caught what I could</p><p>Tiny bit of background for this awesome AU that people should TOTALLY ask us questions about if they’re interested - Clear is a omega researcher that is assigned to take care of Sei, who is an experimental Raptor!boy alpha. Think harpy proportions and raptor features. And feathers. Because feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's 'Knot' Cleaning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordCy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/gifts).



> The amazing crocojuice on Tumblr has actually drawn a bit of our beloved au!
> 
> http://everythingmonster.tumblr.com/post/118774572827/odd-request-i-was-hoping-for-some-raptor-boy-sei
> 
> http://everythingmonster.tumblr.com/post/118824364767/previously-on-this-au-i-asked-fuwa-fuwa-clear-more

“Oh no.”

He’d known his mistake the moment he heard Sei growl, the shorter raptorine boy quickly padding over to where Clear had bent over to get something from beneath the couch.

“Sei-san…..Sei-san, n-no please….I need to clean!” Clear, having recently felt the beginning stirrings of his heat begin to blossom in his belly, was on a mission to get the house clean before he was too far gone with hormonal desire to do much more that whimper and rock on his knotted plug. But if the insistence of which Sei was currently nosing the seat of his pants was anything to go by, he’d just ran out of time to get anything done. Sei’s hand were already questing up his thighs to his waist, not letting Clear straighten up from his position on his hands and knees. But then Sei’s weight disappeared from his back.

“Thank you, Sei-san. Now just-ah! H-hey!”

For a split second Clear had thought he was in the metaphorical clear, but then there Sei was again now fully pressed against his back and nosing at his throat. Clear could feel his heartbeat begin to speed up as he felt a hot tongue lick a stripe over his scent gland, Sei letting his own scent roll over the omega beneath him before scrapping sharp teeth over the sensitive gland in Clear’s throat to release those pheromones. The pale man whimpered, dropping his torso to the floor while keeping his hips tilted up. The scent of the other alpha had turned his head fuzzy and triggered the onset of his heat cycle to blossom in full. A part of him was embarrassed by his lewd position and the wet spot forming on the ass of his sweats from his now copious slick, but the rest of him was having a hard time focusing on anything more than Sei’s mouth on his overheated skin.

According to his observations, Sei had long since decided that Clear was his; his omega, his mate, his pack. Clear knew this but had assumed that eventually the raptor would tire of a dull human and move on to someone of his own kind. But the slow ripping sound of his most comfortable pants tearing beneath the wicked sharp point of Sei’s toe claw told Clear that that would not be the case.

“Sei-san, just wait…let me - ah! Ohhh…” His insistence to just take his pants off was cut short as suddenly Sei was not long against his back, but crouched back behind Clear with the researchers hips and the scraps of his pants firm in his clawed grasp as he tasted Clear deeply with no warning. Clear’s fingers tried to grip at the carpet as Sei practically fucked him with his tongue, reaching places Clear didn’t even know existed and leaving him boneless as his needy body produce more slick for the alpha to lap up greedily. He felt lick he might come from that sensation alone is Sei didn’t stop soon, trembling from head to toe as instinct took over and his mouth went off before his brain could catch up.

“Alpha, please! Make me yours, I need you!”

Sei paused completely in his ministrations, hands gripping tighter at the sound on ‘Alpha’ on Clear’s begging tongue. He liked it, and even though he was normally mild mannered all he could think about was hearing it again and again. Normally he didn’t use human language to communicate with Clear, but at the moment he’d make an exception.

“Say again.”

Clear needed no further prompting.

“I need my alpha inside of me, please fuck me! Please, Sei-san! Alpha!  _Please!_ ” His heat had consumed him, leaving no room for shame - not that really had any on a regular basis trough be told. His cock was heavy and dripping, and his hole was twitching with the need of something thicker than Sei’s tongue.

Sei growled again, feeling his hardened dick slip from the slit of his cloaca as he shifted to a position to better take Clear as his own. For a moment he was gentle, palms stroking over Clear hips like a promise before pressing in sharply until he was bottomed out.

It hurt in the best way, Clear’s eyes rolling back into his head as he keened loud and long at the sensation. He felt Sei’s grip on him shift as he began to rut into him, hips pistoning at a pace that would have been impossible for a mere human to match. It felt like the hard Sei fucked him, the deeper he reached and in his sex muddled mind he prayed that all of Sei would fit inside of him.

Not too much longer later Clear could feel his rim begin to stretch as Sei’s knot began to swell, his hole pliant from the rough fucking but not quite relaxed enough to accept Sei’s base. Clear could feel panic begin to swell in his chest at the mere thought of his body not being able to tie with Sei, and with great effort tried to focus past the pleasure of being filled so thoroughly to relax his body, taking deep breaths that seemed to do nothing for him. Sensing his omegas sudden worry he let his body again fall flush again Clear’s back, one hand bracing the researchers thigh as the other wrapped around his till then neglected cock to messily jerk him off and chasing all cognitive thought from his mind.

“My omega. Will take care of you, body listens.” The words were rough and broken, but Clear understood the soft voice of his alpha comforting his fears. He whimpered, fully relaxing into Sei’s embrace as his half swollen knot ground against his entrance until with a partially aborted scream from Clear it pressed inside of him.

Now locked within Clear’s body Sei could do nothing but roll his hips and grind as he continued to swell, stretching Clear impossibly wide. Clear felt over stimulated, tears rolling down his cheeks as he whimpered. He needed to come so badly, but for some reason could not reach the edge to fall over it. He was about to sob in desperation when he felt the sudden sting of teeth breaking skin, Sei biting down on his scent gland as he began to fill Clear with spurt after spurt of copious cum. That bite gave the omega the push he needed to find his own release, everything going white and silent as he screamed soundlessly into the hardwood floor of his living room.

For a few moments he lay silent and twitching beneath Sei, only really registering the what happen when the alpha carefully move them to lay on their sides. He whimpered a bit as the large know pulled at his tender rim, but appreciated getting the weight off his chest and knees. Sei’s arms wrapped protectively around Clear’s middle, face press into the dip between his shoulder blades as the raptor emitted a sound Clear could only think to classify as a purr of contentment.

With a hum of his own he relaxed back into Sei, the dull throb of his body lulling him into a sort of sleep. Cleaning could wait, he figured. Afterall, it’s kind of hard to get any work done when you’re tied to your alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com or sweetestcrumpet.tumblr.com! Thank you for reading!


End file.
